


Castaways (Mammon X GN! Reader)

by epicfangirl01



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Chapter 4 has no plot, Dating, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I promise, Mammon x Reader - Freeform, Other, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut warnings will be given when ready and applied, Weekend Vacation, chapter 4 smut, do not read chapter 4 unless 18+, mostly romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicfangirl01/pseuds/epicfangirl01
Summary: Summary: MC plans a weekend alone with Mammon in the human realmNote: This is my first Obey Me! fic, and I'm kinda nervous about it. This fic has been transferred here from my Tumblr account (epicfangirl01). I hope you like it!
Relationships: GN/M, Gender Neutral/Male, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

It's been about a month since since you and the demon brothers celebrated Mammon's birthday. You couldn't stop thinking about what he wanted for his "big day". A day at a sparkling lake, away from his brothers, while the two of you ended the night in each other's arms.

Of course, he dreamed of you serving him like a king, but you wouldn't mind spoiling him a little. Even better, you managed to find a popular honeymoon home on a private, isolated beach. It cost a pretty penny, but you scrounged up enough money from your part time job at Ristorante Six. Luckily, the pay was more than anything in the human realm. Now, the only thing you needed to worry about is getting Mammon away from his brothers without suspicion.

You walk up to Diavolo's office at the student council room, and gently knock on the door.

"Come in!" You take a deep breath before stepping inside.

"Oh! Y/N, I wasn't expecting you. I thought you were Lucifer for a moment, but he knocks differently. Anyway, how can I help you?" Well, it's now or nothing.

"Hey, I actually came to ask you for a favor... You see, Mammon mentioned on his birthday that he wanted to go to the beach, so I wanted to ask if you could give us permission to go to the human realm for the weekend." Diavolo gives his trademark chuckle, smiling from ear to ear.

"Why, that sounds perfect! What day and time are you going? I can send a quick letter to the warping department for the eight of you to go throu-" You panic suddenly, and you hold up your hands.

"No, no, no! I- uh- I actually meant just Mammon and I...." Diavolo is hit with the realization, and he laughs again, beaming.

"Why, Y/N, it's about time! Barbatos said I have been talking for months about if or when you two would get together." You clear your throat, your cheeks burning, before continuing.

"The others don't know about us. and Mammon doesn't know about the trip. That's why I need a big favor from you. I wanted to ask if you could come up with a cover for him for the weekend, so the others don't find out. If they knew, they would judge us, make fun of Mammon, and then tag along uninvited. I just want to give him a small, special, relaxing vacation." Diavolo smirks, getting an idea.

"Alright. How about you tell Mammon that the student council meeting tomorrow is going to be a half hour later. That way, when he shows up at the end, I can "punish" him by spending the holiday weekend doing hard labor here at the castle. He'll come here an hour before you leave, and then you two can come back Sunday afternoon. If the brothers ask, I'll say he's giving Cerberus a bath, or feeding my father in the dungeon." You wince, nodding.

"Yeah, they will definitely stay away after hearing that. Thank you for everything, Diavolo. In exchange, I can make you whatever food you like." The demon's eyes light up, his lips curling into a smile.

"You didn't need to offer me anything, but I'm not declining on that offer now! Maybe you could make me some of those desserts you made at the retreat?" You nod, thankful for his help, and you give the demon prince a hug. "Go have a fun weekend, okay? And don't tell Mammon about the plan until after the meeting. The others will know if he's acting up."

You feel a little bad for Mammon, but you also know that Diavolo is right. Besides, he won't care after he finds out the truth.

"Thank you again. We'll leave Friday at 10am, and we'll be back around 3pm Sunday. I'll text you the coordinates once I get home. When I get back from the trip, I'll send your goodies to Barbatos. I'll see you tomorrow!"

You duck out of the office, so excited for your weekend alone with your favorite demon, that you didn't see the demon on the other side of the door. You slam into them hard, and freeze when you realize who it is.


	2. Chapter 2

“I see you’re neglecting your studies, Y/N. What business do you have with Lord Diavolo?”

You freeze in surprise as Lucifer stands before you, arms crossed and his face covered in disappointment.

“Lucifer! Sorry about that. I actually have a pass from study hall. I wanted to ask Lord Diavolo if I could go back to the human realm for the weekend. I’ve been wanting to spend a few days back home.” The eldest brother glances into your eyes, searching, before sighing.

“Very well. We were looking forward to spending the holiday with you, but I suppose we can make up for it next weekend. If your business is finished, head back to class. Your studies are very important.”

You nod and say goodbye before going back to class. Everything is finally in place, and you smile to yourself. Two days from now, you and Mammon will be sitting on the beach together, laying in each other’s arms. You close your eyes and sigh, feeling at peace. This is going to be the best weekend of your lives.

—————————————

The next morning, you take your seat next to Mammon and Lucifer for breakfast. You fill your plate with enough food, making sure to eat quickly before Beel eats it for you. Lucifer cuts his coral snake sausage in half, and looks up at you.

“So, Y/N, what are you planning to do in the human realm this weekend?” Everyone stops suddenly, looking at you in shock.

“What?!? I want to go to the human world! They’re supposed to have a Ruri-chan festival this Sunday! It’s not fair” Leviathan whined.

“Yeah! What are ya thinking? Stupid human. Don’t ya know that we had a buncha stuff planned this weekend? At least take me with ya. I can’t trust you to keep yourself out of trouble,” Mammon argued. You smile at the irony, and your guardian demon blushes instantly.

“Oh please,” Asmo scoffed. “We all know you just want time alone with Y/N. I don’t even why you’re still fighting for attention. Y/N obviously doesn’t like you. It’s pathetic, honestly.”

Frustration builds inside of you as Asmodeus insults your boyfriend, but instead of causing suspicion, you bite your tongue. Mammon, however, fights back as usual. Your hand gently laces with his under the table, reassuring him, while the brothers quickly get bored of the teasing.

“Hurry up and finish your breakfast. Class is going to start in 30 minutes,” Lucifer sighs, standing up. The rest of you quickly finish your meal before splitting up for class. Mammon is about to walk out the door, when you speak up.

“Hey, Mammon, I need to talk to you for a minute. Do you mind?”

The demon grins and waits behind until the two of you are alone. The moment the door thuds shut, Mammon wraps his arms around your waist, pinning you to the wall. You help in shock, until Mammon’s lips meet yours.

“Mmmm. I missed you so much, Silver…” His deep, sultry voice sends a chill down your spine, and you wrap your arms around his shoulders to stabilize yourself.

“I missed you too, Baby. I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I really did want to talk. I wanted to let you know that the student council meeting will be 30 minutes late today, so maybe when we’re finished, I can spend some time in your room. I have a surprise for you, but you’re going to have to trust me and be patient, okay?” The demon grins, his deep blue eyes flashing mischievously.

“Oh, alright…. Just as long as I have you to myself, ya hear?” He steals a quick kiss from you and chuckles. You laugh, touching your lips like Mammon, and you gently take his hand.

“Will you walk with me to school, Great Avatar of Greed?” Mammon smiles, and holds your hand shyly on the way to school. Once you see the academy, he pulls away. “I know, dear. We’ll be able to be open soon, okay? We can tell everyone when we get back from break.”

“Yeah. Then I’ll have ya all to myself, and there’s nothing my brothers can do about it. Heh. And everyone will know that you belong to Mammon.” You sigh, looking forward to your plans, but for now it’s time to say goodbye. “Well, I’ll see you later, human. Don’t get eaten, okay? I don’t wanna save your ass all the time.” You roll your eyes and head to class, looking forward to the meeting.

————————————–

You arrive to the student council meeting early, and you immediately notice Diavolo smirking at you as he talks to Barbatos. You’re so glad to have the demon prince as your wingman.

“Alright. It seems like Mammon is running a little late. For now, let’s begin the meeting with the meeting minutes from last week.” The meeting continues as scheduled, and you anxiously look at the clock on the wall. With every passing minute, Lucifer grows more and more agitated. Finally, as Diavolo delivers his final statements, the large oak doors open as Mammon strolls into the room.

“Hey! Starting without me?” The whole room whirls on him, and Lucifer snarls.

“MAMMON!” The second oldest yipes in surprise, confused by the angry glares from his brothers. Your heart sinks with guilt, but you know that this is the only way for the two of you to slip away undetected. “How DARE you disrespect Lord Diavolo and the Academy by arriving late to your duties?”

Mammon’s eyes widen, and he looks around the room frantically. “What?!? But I thought the meeting was dela-”

“Well, you thought wrong,” Lucifer snapped, “Honestly, I can’t believe you think we would believe that.” The eldest brother steps forward, but Diavolo stops him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s alright, Lucifer. I’ve got it from here. Well, Mammon, I suppose I should thank you for volunteering to spend your holiday weekend performing labor at the castle. I can already think of a list of tasks for you. In fact, Cerberus is in need of a bath. Why, you will have plenty of time to do that when you stay for the weekend!”

The room turns silent, and Mammon turns whiter than his hair. Before he can respond, Diavolo chuckles and continues.

“Wonderful! I look forward to you starting tomorrow morning. Well, this concludes this week’s meeting. I hope you all have a good weekend. You’re all dismissed, besides Mammon, of course.”

The prince slams the gavel, and the brothers practically race out of the room. Lucifer huffs, and glares at Mammon. “I will see you in my study once you get home. Y/N, I expect you to escort my brother once you’re finished here.” With that, he turns on his heel, sighing as the door slams shut behind him. In an instant, Mammon turns on you.

“What the hell was that, Y/N?!?!” You told me the meeting was at 4! I… I trusted you…“ Your heart shatters when you see Mammon fight back tears of betrayal, and you quickly take his hand and cup his cheek.

"No! You don’t understand. You’re not in trouble.” Diavolo walks up to the two of you, placing a hand on Mammon’s shoulder.

“That’s right, Mammon. I told Y/N to lie to you. It was the only way to convince your brothers.” The demon of greed looks at him in confusion, and you gently squeeze his hand, gaining his attention.

“Mammon, you and I are going on a beach vacation. Just the two of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry for the long chapter. The first section with Lucifer was supposed to be in the first chapter, but Tumblr cut it off and I didn't notice until after the transfer.


	3. Chapter 3

“Why didn’t you fucking tell me earlier?!?” Mammon beams, holding you close as he kisses your head. You chuckle, combing your fingers through his snowy hair.

“I wanted it to be a surprise. On your birthday, you said that your dream day would be spending time alone together. I wanted to make it extra special, so I got a job at Ristorante Six to rent a beach home in the human world for the weekend. There is a private beach, miles away from anyone else. There are also caves and a tourist town nearby, so we can do whatever we want.”

Mammon’s eyes glisten with tears, and he holds them back with everything he has. “Thank you, Silver…”

You smile, glad to see your beloved demon so happy. The two of you Thank Diavolo for his help, before making your way back home, too excited to let Lucifer’s lecture get in the way.

——————————

The next morning, you rush downstairs to the dining room for breakfast, your duffle bag in hand. The seven brothers are already at the table, starting to serve breakfast. After a quick meal, you wish everyone goodbye as Mammon walks with you for his “punishment”. With your bags in tow, the two of you make your way through the city to Diavolo’s castle.

The demon prince is waiting for you upon your arrival, and he smiles as Barbatos gets a door ready for teleportation.

“Ready for your trip, you two? You have three days to yourselves, away from all of your worries. I hope you enjoy yourselves. Y/N, watch Mammon and keep yourselves out of trouble, alright?”

You nod, lacing your fingers with the demon of greed. With that, Barbatos opens the door, revealing a bright, sparkling beach. You look I to your boyfriend’s eyes, reassuring each other, before stepping into the Human Realm.

————————-

The sun shines brightly as you step forward, holding a hand over your eyes. “We’re finally here. It took a month to get here, but I just hope I can give you the weekend you’ve dreamed of.”

Mammon beams, looking at the bright blue sky before turning to you.

“It’s perfect. Because I have you….” He kisses you gently, cupping your face, and you sigh as his fingertips brush against your hair. You pull away after a moment, taking his hand.

“Come on. We need to drop off our stuff and get changed. We’re going swimming!” You both run to the beachsode house, picking up the key from under the patio, before going up to the door.

“Okay. I need to say this now.” Mammon looks over at you, unsure of what is wrong. “This weekend is a belated birthday wish that took a lot of time and planning. I already put a lot of work and money into this, so please don’t steal anything. If you want something, I can buy you a few souvenirs of our trip, and that’s all. I have some cash left for food, fun, and emergencies, so we have to be careful. If I find out you stole or sold something, I have no problem calling Diavolo to actually put you to labor. I trust you on this, so please don’t break it, okay? This isn’t the Devildom, so we have to watch our behavior.”

Mammon rolls his eyes, shaking his head as he mumbles.

“I thought we were leaving Lucifer behind.” Your eyes narrow as you glare at him, and he waves his hands. “Kidding! I’m just kidding. I… I really appreciate everything. I’ll do my best. Only for you, though…”

You smile a little, loving your troublemaker, and you push the door open to reveal an upscale, yet cozy interior to the beach house. The walls are painted a crisp white, while the bottom of the wall changes to an ombre blue, reminding you of the ocean.

“Woah! They have a 98 inch flat screen over a fireplace. AND surround sound! This is the life!” You notice the gold flecks in Mammon’s eyes grow wider with greed, and you can’t help but chuckle.

“Mhmm. It’s yours for the whole weekend. Speaking of yours…” You step closer and take the demon’s hand, bowing and kissing it gently. “How may I serve you today, my king?”

Confusion spreads all over his face, followed by a blush. “Don’t you remember? You said that you wanted to spend time alone with me, relaxing while I ‘dote on you for the whole day.’ Today I serve you. Only for today, though. You need to save some greed for me.” Mammon melts, loving you with his entire being, until he snaps out of his admiration.

“Not so fast. You’re mine, alright? For now and for always. But… I guess I can spare you some greed.”

He wraps his arms around you, grinning as his lips meet yours. You sigh, and Mammon takes the chance to slip his tongue into your mouth, tasting his beloved treasure. He hums and pulls away, still blushing.

“Okay. We should drop off our bags in the bedroom and get changed. The sun is out and the waves are coming in. And then, you can get a view of The Great Mammon that not even Majolish gets to see.”

He smirks, and you follow him to a beautiful bedroom with a glass wall and balcony, overlooking the ocean. After getting settled, Mammon takes his swimsuit and heads to the bathroom while you look for your swimsuit. You went shopping with Asmo just to find the perfect one to impress, one that compliments your features, yet also makes you feel comfortable. Of course, he didn’t know that it was for Mammon, but for your trip back to the human realm. He didn’t mind keeping your plans a secret, as long as you told him the results of showing off.

You walk down the hallway to change in the bathroom, before finally coming out to show Mammon.

“Hey, Y/N! You almost done? It’s a swimsuit, not a-” The demon stops dead in his tracks, his eyes taking in your outfit and features while you looked back at him.

He was perfect. His swim trunks are a nice yellow with green palm leaves and beach themed cocktails, matching his personality like a charm. Although the trunks are nice, they weren’t what caught your attention. His chest and abs are strong and defined, as if they were carved by god himself. Then again, that wasn’t exactly wrong. His arms are slender, yet muscular, and your eyes catch on his strong calves and thighs. Mammon has always been extremely fit, like the other brothers, but you could definitely tell he started working out more. And he did it just for you.

“Y/N… You look beautiful. Dammit. Now I kinda wish we were doing more than swimming…” Your face feels hot at his compliment, and you smile. Your hand slide’s into Mammon’s, and he laces his fingers with yours.

“Come on,” you laugh, “Let’s enjoy some sun.”

————————–

You spend the rest of the day in the sun with Mammon, making him human world meals, giving him massages, and collecting shells for mementos of your time together. As the day begins to come to a close, the two of you sit on the beach, watching the sunset by a warm bonfire. Mammon watches in awe, holding you close as the sky turns from orange to pink, and finally purple.

“Today has been perfect. The beach, the house, the weather, the food, you… I never experienced or felt anything like this before. Y/N… I want to spend every day like this. I want to spend every day with you. Well, if you wanted to… I don’t want this day to end.”

Your chest aches as he looks away from you shyly, still a tsundere even after all this time.

“Mammon,” you murmur, “I would love to. You treat me so well, and you never fail to make me smile. You make every moment special, and I hope to do the same for you.” You smile, and hold your guardian demon close.

“As for tonight…” You lean forward and kiss him, licking his lips teasingly. “The night is still young.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your support! I just wanted to give you a quick update to let you know that the next chapter is going to have Mammon smut 👀, so I wanted to let you all know how that chapter is going to work. It’s going to take a little longer for me to write that chapter, since not everyone can read it for age reasons, so I wanted to post a one shot story of MC taking care of sick! demon brothers to enjoy instead. That way everyone can enjoy some sort of content, whether they are into/able to read that content or not. That chapter will have a bold warning. I will also link that sick brothers fic to the beginning as an alternative in case. One final note about the smut character is that there will be NO PLOT WHATSOEVER. So if you skip that chapter, you won’t miss a thing. Also, a big thanks to CottonCandyPony on AO3 for their idea/request for the sick fic. Thank you again for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT CHAPTER 18+ ONLY, NO ADDED PLOT, ALTERNATIVE READING PROVIDED IN NOTES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Welcome to my first smut piece. As the warning says, this is ADULTS ONLY!!! Trust me, we don’t want anyone getting in trouble, so please, back away now if you are not able/willing to read this content. This chapter completely picks up from the last time, so there is no plot added in this chapter. That way, no one misses out! And to help people feel included during the wait for Chapter Five (the finale!!!), I took the time to write a story about MC taking care of the demon brothers when a plague potion goes wrong during a RAD class. If you are interested in reading the Sick! Brothers fic, click on my profile and look for "Magic Malady".
> 
> On one final note, I wanted to thank @dawndustleo on Tumblr for being a freaking miracle worker and framing/writing most of the beginning, as well as giving feedback. They seriously are the cure to writer’s block. Thank you so much!!! I owe you twice, now! Guys, they seriously helped me with ideas for the sick fic too. Bless this beautiful individual!
> 
> Okay! Here we go! Sorry again for the super late update. School, work, and double the writing is super rough. The content notes/warnings are listed above, so I hope everyone stays comfortable. Happy reading!!! -Mya

Content Notes/Warnings: Dom! Mammon, Losing virginity, Fingering, Saliva as lube, Some oral sex, Aftercare

“The night is still young.” You whisper in Mammon’s ear, pressing a soft kiss onto his jawline. Your hand glides down Mammon’s chest to his shorts, ghosting your touch over his member. Mammon’s breath hitches as you lick his neck, and the demon groans as you rub his growing erection from the outside of his shorts.

“Y/N…”

You notice a tourist group walking along the beach, towards your direction. “Let’s continue this in the bedroom.” You both kiss passionately and you grab Mammon’s wrist as you drag him to the house.

When you walk into the bedroom, you both kiss deeply, moaning when your grinding sends shockwaves of pleasure up your sexes. Mammon’s hand traces down your waist to your ass to give it a light squeeze.

A whine escapes your lips, and Mammon presses your body against his as he finally takes off your swimsuit.

"Let me appraise you, my Jewel…”

The cloth falls to the floor, and you kick it away as he leads you to the bed. His skin is hot beneath your hands, and you instinctively push him onto the mattress. Mammon grunts in surprise, and he centers himself over the sheets as you climb on top to straddle him.

In an effort to maintain your lead, you pin Mammon by the shoulders, and your tongue slips into his mouth. His tongue tastes like candy, and you smirk as your boyfriend whimpers beneath you. Your hand drifts down his toned body until you reach the band of his shorts, and you hum as you begin to palm him teasingly. The demon’s hips buck instinctively, desperate for friction, and the sight makes you smile as you start to pull down his shorts. The trunks only slide down an inch when Mammon growls and flips you over, pressing you into the mattress.

“Oh, you think you’re going to be in charge when we’re in bed? No way in hell. I can take the pets, the praise, and the gentle commands. But when you’re aching for me, you better believe I’m too greedy to give you that power, too. This…” Mammon growls hungrily as he takes in your form, squeezing your hips before catching your eyes, “This is mine. And I never let anyone take what’s mine.”

A shiver runs up your spine, and Mammon smirks mischievously as his lips crash against yours, claiming you with his taste. His strong hands run up and down your thighs greedily, until Mammon pulls away to make small marks on your neck. Whines fall from your lips as he explores your body, his warmth gracing your skin.

“Mammon….” Your hands run down his bare shoulders, feeling the toned muscles along his back. The demon groans and kisses down your body, splayed out for your king to admire. He kisses down to your hips, humming with pride, before swiftly curling his lips around you. You yelp in surprise and pleasure, and Mammon moans as heat pools his stomach. Suddenly, you hear a rushing sound of air, and you look up to beautiful, outstretched wings. Mammon pulls away and chuckles, glancing up at you with half-lidded golden eyes, clouded with greed.

“My jewel. So good. So perfect… And you’re all mine.” He grins, licking his fingers seductively, and you gulp in anticipation. Mammon shoves a digit inside of your hole, pumping slowly as he uses his tongue to play with you.

Mewls fill the room like a symphony, and you squirm desperately as your demon has his way. After a few pulses, he pushes another finger inside, and you instinctively reach for Mammon, clutching his hair and one of his horns.

“Fuck! Mammon!” He doesn’t stop, though. He pumps his fingers in and out while he licks your sex, pleased at how well you’re stretching and clinging at the same time.

“You’re doing so well for me, Sliver. Nice and tight.”

When he’s satisfied with his progress, Mammon pulls away, taking his hand with him. You whine at the emptiness in your core, your heat aching with need.

“I know, Darlin’. Just a minute. I don’t want to push you too far. Not yet.”

He smiles as he climbs over you, and he swoops down to steal another kiss. His tongue is warm and intoxicating, and you need more. You wrap your arms around him again, gently touching the base of his wings and grazing your fingers against the smooth leather. His wings flutter in ecstasy, and Mammon runs his hands down your body to squeeze your ass. He pulls away to look at you, his eyes returning to his natural blue, the golden flecks shining bright.

“Does it feel good so far?”

You nod, breathless, and he grins. You slide your hands down Mammon’s hips, pulling his swim trunks down to his knees. The demon quickly kicks them away, his eyes locked on your own, and the trunks land somewhere on the floor. Your hands return to his waist, and you slide a hand down to cup Mammon’s aching shaft.

Heat radiates from the demon lord’s skin as he hums, and you smile up at him teasingly. Your fingertips trace down his length slowly, and you lean forward to place a gentle kiss on his leaking tip. Mammon whines above you, squirming with need, before he freezes in realization.

“Don’t worry, babe. Let me take care of you,” you murmur, and you wrap your lips around him to suck on his cock.

Mammon groans, his leftover anxiety washing away with your every move. This is his human. His love and joy… And you wanted him too. No more hiding. No more fear. No more shame. He is yours, and you are his. Finally.

He’s returns back to reality as your saliva runs down his member, cool and claiming against his pooling heat. You graze your teeth over him, and Mammon shudders in satisfaction. He needs you. Now.

Mammon grabs your shoulders and pins you lightly against the bed, meeting your lips to give you a quick, sloppy kiss. Your fallen angel pulls away to take in your face one more time, before getting settled between your legs. Mammon spreads you wide, and he lifts your hips and ass slightly until he’s lined up, his tip teasing your entrance.

“Are you ready?”

You gasp in desire, and your head falls back against the mattress. The demon wasn’t even inside you yet, and he already had you begging for more.

Your hands reach up to cup his face and neck, love and lust clouding your eyes.

“Take it, Mammon. I want you to be my first. I want to be yours.”

Mammon’s heart swells, and he kisses you deeply, his lips soft against yours. Once you are ready, your demon gently slides himself inside of you, being careful not to hurt his greatest fortune. He sighs against your mouth, satisfaction and want growing in his stomach. Your moans are caught by Mammon’s tongue, and you practically melt beneath him.

He is being gentle with you. His sin for greed is screaming at him to pound into you, but he’s holding back. You dreamed of this for months, and he is better than you could ever imagine. He wants you to feel special.

Because you are.

Mammon pushes inside until you’re down to his hilt, and he pulls away from your lips to nip and kiss down your jaw. Your hands slide up and down Mammon’s strong biceps, before sliding back up to his shoulders. Your hands graze over the demon’s back, your fingers soon finding the base of his bat wings.

“Hold on, baby. This might sting at first.”

Mammon kisses your bare shoulder, and he starts to slowly thrust against you, setting the pace. His cock throbs against your tight walls, and you squirm beneath him, needing more.

“Ahh- Mammon….”

Damn, he feels good. He fills you better than you expected, and you moan as he begins to pick up the pace. Mammon gently bites your neck, making small marks to claim you as his, and your nails gently dig into his sunkissed skin.

Mammon groans, his breath hot against your neck.

“Y/N….. I- I need more. I c-can’t….” He stops suddenly, sitting up and clutching the sheets to ground himself from the wave of desire and greed. Sinful thoughts scream in the back of Mammon’s mind, begging him to fuck you until you were marked and fatigued. “Can I….” Mammon shakes his head, closing his eyes, not wanting to see your reaction.

A flutter grows in your heart and core, touched by his gentleness and restraint, making your walls pulse around his shaft. A whimper escapes his lips, from pleasure and worry, not wanting to ruin your first. His eyes open slowly as you cup his cheek.

You need more of him, too.

“Mammon, faster. Harder. Make me yours. Please…”

A deep blush covers his cheeks, and his member twitches again, just as surprised at your encouragement.

“Are you sure, hun? I…. I don’t want to hurt ya.” You kiss him gently and pull away to lift your legs over his shoulders, wiggling your hips teasingly. Moans fill your ears as you push Mammon deeper inside of you, and his golden eyes return once more. “Fuck, you’re beautiful. I love you, Darlin’.”

“I love you too, my king.” His heart pounds against his chest as he sinks his nails into your hips, adjusting your position slightly, before thrusting again. Within a few seconds, he’s moving faster than before, and you meet your hips with his pace. Your body squirms at the pleasure overwhelming your senses, and you ball the sheets into your fists as you ground yourself.

“Ma- Ah!!! Mammon… A-almost there.”

Growls and huffs full your ears, and the demon of greed lifts your legs off of his shoulders, lifting you into his lap.

“I know, baby. You’re doing- *huff * great. Just a little m-more.”

Mammon takes a second for the two of you to catch your breath, his pace slowing down a fraction. Once you’re ready, he picks it up again, and he wraps an arm around your back while his other hand holds your ass.

“Hold on to me, Treasure. It will help you ride the wave. You’re doing so good for me. So tight. So needy. So beautiful…”

You nod obediently and grab Mammon’s spiral horns, holding on tight as his silky hair brushes your skin. He hums in satisfaction, and he nibbles on your ear as your walls clench around him, nearing your limit.

“Mammon! Gah!!!” His eyes sparkle as he sees you at your climax, and he grabs your chin, tilting your head until your eyes meet.

“Scream for me, baby. Tell the world who you belong to.”

With a few more thrusts, you throw your head back and arch your body against Mammon, moaning his name as you reach your orgasm. He flashes you a smile and he strokes you cheek lovingly, greedily, at the delicious expression on your face. He chases his own release while you ride yours, and after a few sporadic thrusts, he reaches his own limit. Mammon groans, your name falling from his lips as his body shivers in ecstasy.

You both huff as you catch your breath, the tension dispersed with your release on Mammon’s hips and his inside of you. The demon of greed closes his eyes and buries his head into your shoulder, sighing in satisfaction. You smile, laughing, and you gently lean back so you meet the mattress with your beloved in your arms.

“My Mammon.”

Your fingers gently play with his hair, and your darling hums gently as he transforms back to his normal form.

“My Fortune.” He gently kisses the mark he left on your shoulder, before propping himself up to look down at his precious jewel. He’s careful not to move too much, wanting to savor the moment just a little longer. Mammon cups your cheek gently, rubbing his thumb over your lips. His bright sapphire eyes shine adoringly as he looks at you, feeling like the luckiest demon in the universe.

“I love you, Y/N. You’re really special, ya know that? Heh. I never thought I would ever get along with a human without money involved, let alone fall in love with one. But… I’m glad that it’s you.”

You smile sweetly at your demon, and you kiss him gently, pulling away after a moment.

“I’m glad too. You were my first pact, my first friend, and my first man. And now, you’re my first love. Mammon, you will always have my firsts.”

The fallen angel chuckles, flashing that Majolish grin.

“Damn right, I will. Now, you belong to The Great Mammon, and I’m never letting you go. Ya hear? I won’t let anybody hurt you. They’ll have to come through me.”

He kisses you one more time, before gently pulling out of you.

“Alright, Jewel, why don’t we get a nice bath? And maybe…. I can watch over you while you sleep.”

You giggle a bit l, nodding, and Mammon scoops you up in his arms.

“Of course you can hold me, babe. There’s no need to be a shy tsundere. You don’t have to prove yourself to anyone, especially me.”

He scoffs playfully and carries you to the bathroom, setting you down on the counter.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

————

After a warm, relaxing bath, Mammon makes the bed again so you can rest on warm sheets from the dryer. Once you’re finished soaking, Mammon lifts you into his arms again to place your naked body onto the bed.

“I hope you like what you see now, because that’s what you’ll be seeing every night. Now is probably a good time to mention I only wear cologne to bed,” Mammon states, his smirk failing to conceal his blush. “But, uh, if that’s weird for you, I guess I could try to change that habit….”

You chuckle, shaking your head as he sets you down gently.

“I think I could get used to that.”

The Avatar of Greed kisses your temple sweetly as he slides into bed, grunting as he stretches his body. Once he’s comfortable, Mammon holds you to his chest, sighing happily. He pulls the covers over both of you, making you safe and warm. Mammon’s hand strokes your hair lovingly, and you rest your head against his heart, feeling sleepy.

“I love you, Mammon,” you mutter, closing your eyes and yawning.

“I love you too, Y/N. G'night.” With another kiss to your head, you fall asleep peacefully, your guardian demon protecting you through the night.


End file.
